world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082414aceniamerrow
gracefulThaumaturge GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 02:21 -- 02:21 GT: "Merrow..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:21 AA: Merrow folds his arms, looking a little offended. "Yes?" His voice is level. 02:22 GT: "Do you not think this was part of some plan?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:22 AA: "Of course it was part of some plan. There was no question in OUR mind." 02:22 GT: "And I've been telling you that he was lying about his memories..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:22 GT: "If all the humans were asked to be gathered in one place..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:22 AA: "Yes. I know. All the more reason to believe he would make good on his threats." 02:23 GT: "You really should have commanded that they stay back! They had no business interefering in that. Now they're all infected!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:23 AA: "I told them they didn't have to come. How was I supposed to command them to leave you to your fate if they came willingly?" 02:23 GT: Her eyebrows furrow and she wears a sad yet somewhat guilty expression. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:24 AA: "I was taking enough risk just leaving the decision up to them. It almost killed me to do it!" 02:24 GT: "Because an Emperor protects his people! Merrow! You don't let them choose! They don't know what's best!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:24 GT: "That is why they have you!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:25 AA: "...it's not like your survival is purely personal for me, Acenia." His voice has softened a bit, but he's still feeling attacked. 02:25 AA: "We are already burning our bridges with Libby. Burning our bridges with Scarlet as well may be even more threatening than whatever Balish had planned." 02:27 GT: "... I don't want to be upset. But their lives are... well... It's just not going to end well. I was fine. I have told you I can take care of myself. I know you want me to be safe, and I love that you care... but everyone in there is carrying that thing now. Knowing that it worked... I don't think I can sleep without hearing those words again..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:28 AA: "What could I have done, Acenia? Just gamble with your life?" 02:28 GT: "It's not worth more than all the others we're losing..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:29 GT: "I only even started that stupid blackrom to help everyone the first time. Now it really is for nothing." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:29 AA: "Do you know what he did to them? Maybe we can find a cure." 02:30 GT: "It was the plan from before. I don't know if the virus they're using is the same." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:30 AA: "The only thing he did was shoot Heston." 02:31 AA: "I didn't see him adminstering any viruses." 02:31 GT: "But if it is, in time... we're going to be down so many team members." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:31 GT: "Its... airborne." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:31 AA: "Surely there's a way to stop it?" 02:31 GT: (( retcon? )) 02:31 AA: (( Sure )) 02:32 GT: "With as active as everyone here is, they're all going to catch it somehow." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:32 AA: "Although....something Darmok said had me concerned." 02:32 GT: "Darmok? Oh! You found him?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:33 AA: "Yes. He was on his land. He must have just left his computer off." 02:34 GT: "... Still... What did he say?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:34 AA: "Patient Zero, the Plague Commences." 02:34 AA: He said this as he tried to attack Heston's sprite. 02:37 GT: "I... I hate to say it but... I'm really scared about this. I would... recommend that... regardless of your feelings, please don't have relations with any of the humans or halfs. If the virus mutates, it will kill all of us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:37 GT: "Normally, I don't think mutants are bad..." she sniffles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:38 AA: "Acenia....if it had been me he had taken, and threatened with death. Would you have been able to command the others to leave me?" 02:40 GT: "You are Prince Merrow. Everyone should do their best to save you..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:41 AA: "I appreciate it, but I am no more important to the survival of this session than you. Less, even, as my mother can offer less support to the survivors, and would likely do so even if I died." 02:45 GT: "Merrow..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:46 GT: "I know we can't undo it. I just... wish it didn't happen this way." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:46 AA: "So do I. But I didn't have any good options here." 02:49 GT: She hangs her head and buries her face in his chest. "Sorry..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:50 AA: "I'm sorry too. I'm not used to having such limited options. Or so little time to make my decisions in." 02:50 GT: "I am... also worried... about this because of the Primer... should I edit it for you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:50 AA: Merrow slumps his head. "Actually....maybe I was too soft. A thought occurred to me that I refused to entertain. Maybe as an Emperor, I should've acted on it." 02:51 AA: "Ah, but what you've said brings up a good point. I vowed to see you into the next session." 02:51 AA: (( Next universe, I mean )) 02:51 AA: "I didn't have the option of not saving you anyway." 02:51 GT: "I didn't realize it would bring that many casualties..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:52 AA: "...even if it hadn't, though....I wasn't thinking of the vow." 02:53 AA: "You know....I had a thought going into this that I refused to entertain. It was weak of me not to entertain it perhaps." 02:53 GT: "What was it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:54 AA: "...that allowing you to die was the most rational course of action. That Libby was going to come after us because of your..." he clears his throat "...anyway, that your death might have taken her attention off of the rest of us." 02:54 AA: (( Oh, wait, Erisio didn't say what was happening. )) 02:54 AA: (( Nevermind, retcon this whole line of conversation. )) 02:55 GT: (( merrow would probably know anyway )) 02:55 AA: (( Yeah, now that you mention it, it would've been an obvious leap of logic to make )) 02:55 GT: (( I mean she's kinda cut up )) 02:55 AA: (( Nevermind the retcon then. )) 02:55 AA: "...but I couldn't think that way. I wouldn't have been able to act on that thought with any of our players, much less you." 02:56 GT: "That... is thinking more like an Emperor..." She nods a little tearfully. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:56 AA: "We can't think of anyone as expendable." 02:56 AA: "I can't help the thought. I CAN help my decisions." 02:56 AA: He sighs. "The humans and half-humans aren't expendable anyway. But uncertain death is a step up from certain death. We'll find a way to beat this." 02:57 AA: (( Aren't expendable EITHER, I mean )) 02:57 GT: "I think that... if anything." she takes his hands, "This is going to be something that pushes you to lead with logic and love. Not just love." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:58 AA: Merrow sighs. "If it's not already too late." 02:58 GT: "I... may have to put myself in more danger to undo it. Will you trust me?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:59 AA: "Yes. But are you seriously going to ask me not to try to rescue you if something like this happens again?" 02:59 AA: "...it would violate my vow to you." 02:59 AA: "Unless you think you would survive it. If you tell me you can handle it yourself....I'll trust you. But....don't ask me to just let you die." 03:01 GT: "We need to find a way to... Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:01 GT: Maybe we can aask Rubi to make a life detector of some sort... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:02 GT: and link it to your amulet." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:03 GT: "If something were to happen you would know. Maybe you can try to use time with it or something? I don't really know how these powers work..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:04 AA: "Me neither. I haven't had time to 'Practice,' as Scarlet put it." 03:04 AA: "But a life detector wouldn't warn me until you were already dead." 03:04 GT: "I will try to ask her to help me to help you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:04 GT: "Basic heartrate?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:04 AA: "...would your heartrate not have gone down in the situation we just faced?" 03:05 GT: "Maybe Erisio's flowers are the best bet... He just needs to not worry so much." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:05 GT: "I will need to talk to him." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:10 AA: "But unless I see your life is fading, I'm not to try to save or help you?" He sounds forlorn. 03:12 GT: Acenia slides down the wall to sit on the floor. "This is not what I mean... I guess I just feel... guilty that everyone may be dying just because of me. For... what? It was to protect everyone, but now it hurts everyone. Every time. And it angers Libby. And puts everyone in danger. So why?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:12 AA: "It seems like every action we could've made would've put everyone in danger." 03:13 AA: "Even the 'rational' decision would've upset Scarlet and potentially made an enemy of her." 03:13 GT: "I don't think Scarlet would ever let anything bad happen if she could help it..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:14 AA: "But can she? She apparently interceded with Balish today on your behalf, but the extent of her power was to make him infect all the humans in place of killing you." 03:14 GT: "You know Eri calls the Hotaru flowers 'Scarlet'?" She touches the flowers on her hat. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:14 AA: "Does he?" 03:15 GT: "I... I am very not okay with that. But I don't think he wouldn't have tried later... I wish I was awake so I could have done something..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:16 AA: "The situation was against us in every way. I imagine things will continue in that fashion for the rest of our lives. At least while this game continues, and maybe even after that." 03:17 GT: "If GodTiering means that we get to change the universe coming after to our specifications, I want that more than anything! Well, after being with you, of course!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:24 AA: Merrow sighs. "I suppose our first priority now is finding out about this virus, figuring out how contagious it is, figuring out containment protocol, and looking for a cure." 03:24 AA: "Containment must, for the time being, be the higher priority than the cure. But the cure is still of utmost importance. We cannot afford to lose anyone." 03:25 GT: "Do any of the parents know how to reverse something like that?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:26 AA: "I don't know. And none of them have their phones, so contacting them will be difficult. We can search the base. The Condesce and Colonel Heston" he growls as he says her name "are probably still on base somewhere." 03:26 AA: "As Colonel Heston is human, we must keep her from coming into direct contact with any of our human players until we've determined how this plague is spread and how to prevent it anyway." 03:27 AA: "We can send out search parties to search for them both, and any other parents who are still around." 03:27 AA: "And send emails to the rest. Perhaps we will luck out and they will happen by a computer." 03:30 GT: "I will see if I can't sneak around and find them." She gives Merrow a quick kiss. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:31 AA: "All right. Thank you. And I'm sorry if I disappointed you in my decision making. Again." 03:31 GT: (( my mom is coming over in like, 8 hours, I wanna sleep some :3 )) 03:31 AA: "Oh, wait. Did you say something about your primer? I had meant to ask you about getting seeds for my garden and pumpkins actually." 03:31 AA: (( Ah, sorry. )) 03:31 AA: (( I'll let you go then. )) 03:31 GT: "Oh! Stop by my room later! I will have to grab them from there." She smiles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:32 AA: "Like I need an excuse." 03:32 AA: He smiles back at her. 03:33 GT: She sticks her tongue out and stands up. "I'll see you soon!" She makes a little heart symbol with her hands. Time to wash all this blood off. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:33 AA: Merrow sighs and returns to his troops. Time to deal with this virus. 03:34 GT: (( could you post? )) 03:34 GT: (( i would appreciate it )) 03:35 AA: Sure.